


hey teacher could you ease my pain?

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's attention to one student in class is only a bit distracting, until that student comes to office hours and offers up everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey teacher could you ease my pain?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21315813#t21315813) from the xmen kink meme, though fitting int into this challenge also raised some other interesting challenges.  
> Thanks to **ikeracity** for the quick beta help.

Years of practice as a grad student never prepared Erik for how he felt at the end of every one of his French Lit in Translation classes this semester. Not one of the lessons in how to teach a large lecture class ever discussed what to do when students started jerking off in class.

He almost wished they had.

It wasn’t that the class was difficult to teach; he knew all about de Laclos, Flaubert, Proust, and Zola, but he never counted on a student being so openly turned on by the material and not being ashamed to act on that arousal in class.

He knew well enough that the theme for his class had to do with sex, largely, but his star student, Charles Xavier, spent at least twenty minutes at the end of each class, slowly moving his hand up and down his cock, working himself up, but never climaxing - at least as far as he could tell.

Under normal circumstances, Erik was sure he wouldn’t notice, as the class nearly filled a larger auditorium, but his mutation always caught on to the pieces of metal in the room as they moved and he focused on those idly as he paced and talked during each class.

Charles’ ornate white gold ring hummed in delight as it moved back and forth against his skin, and that alone nearly had Erik tripping over himself at the bottom of the auditorium.

Erik’s own arousal spiked just as class ended each day, and he hurried away from the auditorium just in time to find the staff restroom and jerk himself off, hard and fast. He almost hated himself for giving into the work that Charles put forth, but he also knew that he couldn’t ask the student without opening himself up to a sexual harassment suit.

Instead, he just kept up with the facade and took care of himself, just as he assumed Charles did, after each class.

*

Finals loomed on the horizon and Erik made a specific point of extending his office hours to accommodate any student that was looking for extra help understanding the books for his papers.

He kept the door open as well, hoping that it would invite students in, if they happened to be wander by and realize they needed the help. Half of his mind suspected that the few frantic students who had sent emails at 4 AM would appear just before 2 PM when he said he’d leave for the day.

The quiet of his office gave him time to think about Charles. He had resisted looking into Charles’ file, because he didn’t need to know any more about the student who was as brazen as many of the characters he discussed. But without anyone stopping by, it was too tempting.

The file was rather impersonal, but it did reveal that Charles was a telepath, though Erik remembered that Charles had said something about that on the first day - for the sake of the others in the class. It escaped his memory until now, but it only made everything that Charles had done during the semester more audacious.

Charles knew exactly what he was doing, and probably sensed what Erik was thinking as he fumbled through classes, policies be damned.

A soft knock shook Erik from his thoughts, only for him to stare at a very different Charles.

Instead of the usual Oxford shirt, cardigan and slacks, Charles walked into the office in a pair of low-slung jeans and a shirt far too tight for anything other than Saturday nights when Charles was surely out getting drunk.

“I had a few questions, Professor,” Charles said as he sat in one of the chairs opposite Erik’s desk.

“That’s what I’m here for,” was all Erik could think to say without demanding to know more about Charles’ clothes and why the usual attire had been replaced.

“For the final, you having us look at one central theme for a group of novels. I was wondering,” Charles started to say just before he pulled his chair closer to Erik’s desk, “if sexuality was a valid choice.”

Erik could tell what Charles was actually thinking, and tried not to say anything. “That seems like a good choice. Which novels?”

Charles opened his mouth, but said nothing instead. He just slowly rose out of the chair and strode over to Erik’s side.

The door, Erik noticed when he took his eyes off of Charles’ body, was still open.

“Does it really matter?” Charles whispered just as he sat down on one of Erik’s thighs. “You’re going to give me an A regardless of what I write.”

Erik tried to shake his head at that, but the motion was cut off as Charles leaned closer still and pressed a kiss to Erik’s lips.

Try as he might, there was no way to stop his body from responding to Charles’ kiss. He opened his mouth to let Charles’ tongue in, and lost himself into the sensation of having Charles like this after nearly three months of tension.

He moaned as quietly as he could, but just as he tried to stop his brain’s natural response, Charles pulled back and then got off Erik’s leg.

Erik watched as Charles walked back towards the door, admiring his student’s ass, before Charles closed the door quickly and turned the lock.

“I don’t think you want anyone to see,” Charles said while walking back.

“I don’t.” No one was going to know about this, Erik would make sure of that, even if it meant suggesting that Charles should use his ability to make the floor forget.

Charles returned to Erik’s leg and slowly started to unbutton Erik’s shirt. “There’s no need for you to look fucked later.”

Erik thought that was exactly how he wanted to look, hoping that Charles would be listening in and ignoring all pretense of decorum right now.

“There’s always a need for decorum, Professor. You know,” Charles whispered, “I picked up on your interest just when I started to stroke myself off in class. You were hardly subtle.”

“You’re my best student,” Erik said, sputtering as he tried to calm his breath and his heart.

“I’m the only student you look at in class. I’m surprised no one else noticed.”

“They’re only focused on what I say, not how I say it, Charles.” To prove his point, Erik canted his hips up, letting Charles slide off his thigh as he did.

Charles gripped at Erik’s neck, pulling himself back up as if he would drown otherwise.

Erik let out a soft moan as Charles’ ass pressed closer to his growing erection.

“Are we going to take care of that?” Charles asked, grinding his ass closer to Erik.

“Are we?”

“We are. I have lube and a condom in my back pocket. Fish it out?”

Erik thought through what Charles said and rocked his leg up and down, hoping Charles would take the hint and get up.

Charles giggled as Erik bounced his leg, but took the hint and stood between Erik’s legs and turned so his ass was staring Erik in the face. Erik took his time admiring the view - the small curve of Charles’ ass in his jeans and the way that his hips seemed to sway slightly from the undivided attention.

Slowly, Erik traced his hand from the small of Charles’ back and onto Charles’ jeans, carefully exploring the feel of it all.

“Hurry up,” Charles hissed as he turned his head to look at Erik’s face.

“In due time, Charles,” he said as he looked down at his watch. “Office hours are over now, so we can take all the time we want. Unless you don’t want that?”

Charles shook his head and swayed his hips more forcefully to demonstrate his interest.

“Perfection,” Erik said just as he placed his hands against Charles’ hips and steadied him. It took him no time at all to feel his way through each of Charles’ pockets, looking for the lube and condom as he went.

“You’re welcome to more, Professor.”

For that, Erik squeezed Charles’ ass.

“Oh fuck!” Charles let out through a low moan, which only spurred Erik on even more. He kneaded at the toned muscles, trying not to think about who else had had this pleasure.

“No one that matters,” Charles said, a little breathless.

“Turn around and let’s get these jeans off.” Erik let go of Charles and pushed back his chair so Charles had more room. Erik watched as Charles followed the direction, fingers slowly undoing the bottom of his jeans.

Charles worked himself out of them quickly, and as he did Erik appreciated that he had forgone any underwear.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Erik asked as he tried to keep his interest evident.

“Maybe,” Charles said before winking and toeing off his jeans, letting them pool at his feet.

“Tease,” Erik bit out as he admired Charles’ cock, half-hard already. “You’re a damn tease, Charles.”

“I’ve been told that before,” he started before Erik cut off that thought with a quick pull of Charles’ erection. Erik took his other hand and pulled Charles closer and back onto Erik’s thigh.

Charles bit his lip to fight off a noise, which only made Erik stroke harder and then faster. “I didn’t come here for you to get me off,” Charles finally managed to say, just as Erik rubbed his thumb against Charles’ slit.

“What did you have in mind?” Erik then asked, though he could guess the answer simply by what Charles brought.

“I want you to take me on your desk.”

It was so matter of fact that Erik had to think that Charles had his own share of fantasies of Erik as Erik had of him. “Then, up on the desk, but after you clear the papers away. No one wants spunk on their paper.”

Pushing back again, Erik watched Charles step out of his jeans - tossing them under the desk - and then look at the papers on Erik’s desk. He carefully sectioned off Erik’s desk and placed each stack of papers in other spots near the desk. It said so much about Charles’ personality that Erik couldn’t help but notice the difference between Charles as student and Charles as sexual being.

“Not now, Professor,” Charles said once he was situated on the desk. “I have something else to show you.”

Lazily, Erik watched Charles put a finger to his temple before he saw that he was no longer in his office, but Charles’ room. Charles sat against his bed, legs spread wide, as he worked two fingers into his own body, slow but sure. Charles’ fingers popped out with a slight pop and Charles smiled at his work before he pulled on his jeans.

The image faded and Charles, again, was on Erik’s desk with his legs spread wide. Erik felt his mouth gape, but couldn’t put words to what he had seen, just as he felt his own cock push against his slacks, craving attention.

“You’ll be there yourself soon enough. That is, _if_ you get out of your chair.”

Erik shook his head as Charles’ statement processed. He quickly left the chair and worked his belt off with a quick flick of his power. He popped the button himself and let his power slide the zipper down.

He carefully stepped out of his slacks and boxers, remembering what Charles had said about not looking well-fucked. He put the slacks against the back of his chair, joining his discarded shirt and moved closer to his desk and Charles’ waiting body.

Charles left both the lube and condom in front of his spread legs, causing Erik to let out a small laugh. “I see how this is going to be?”

“Not if you don’t hurry up. I can’t stay like this all afternoon.”

Erik took that as all the clue he needed and quickly worked at his own erection. He pulled the condom on without anymore difficulty and then applied the lube over it.

Pulling Charles closer to the edge was only necessary for what Erik had in mind, and just as Charles’ ass nearly fell off the desk, Erik pushed in, slow and steady.

They moaned in unison, and before Erik could push back, Charles wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist and held on.

Erik pulled out slowly before pushing back harder. Charles all but screamed at that, and Erik took that as tacit approval. Languid pulls followed by brutal pushes.

They kept that pace up as they went, Charles’ ass barely staying on the desk and Erik got closer and closer to his own release.

He came soon after, Charles slamming harder against him as Charles tried to get off himself, rubbing against Erik’s torso. Erik brought his hand back to Charles’ erection and brought Charles over the edge moments later.

With as much care as he could manage after his own orgasm, Erik put Charles back on the desk, pulling out as he did. He tied off the condom and tried to carefully put it in the trash to avoid being seen by the custodial staff later.

He sank back onto his chair and let his body recover. Charles made no move to get up off the desk, and after a few minutes of near silence, Erik asked, “You didn’t come here to ask about your paper, did you?”

Charles just shook his head and dropped down onto the floor. “But I did want to do this before the semester ended.”

“Did you plan for this to be a one-time event?” he asked.

“Not at all. Unless you did?”

It was Erik’s turn to shake his head. “I’ll see you in August, if not before. Good luck with your finals.”

Charles started to pick up his clothes, carefully sliding his jeans over his spent cock.

Erik wanted to say something else, but stopped just as Charles finished dressing. Instead, Charles just winked, opened the door and walked out, closing the door as he left.

Dressing quickly, Erik left his office and hoped that the smell would dissipate before anyone else came through.

He walked to his car, thinking only of how many months he had to wait before he and Charles could do that again.

It was just as tough a lesson as he thought his final exam was meant to be. Only worse, because he did it all to himself. 


End file.
